Pink and Blue
by Natsuya801923
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are both in kindergarten and it just so happens they have art class. They had to pick two colors and mix them together. “Isn’t pink a girly color?” “Isn’t blue a boyish color?” // Amuto // drabble/one-shot


**Another one-shot ;P Inspired by something I said in a review of xhappily-randomx's story, "Why I Love You". You should definitely check her fanfics out ;3 Simply brilliant.**

**So I guess you could say I'm dedicating this one-shot to her? xD I guess you could say this one-shot is a thank you for xhappily-randomx since she is trying to update her stories as fast as possible (though a bit slow :p just kidding!) and for writing great one-shots to make us happy in the meantime :3 Plus, I got the inspiration from the review I reviewed of her story :)**

**Japanese translations are at the bottom :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way. **

**X-x-X**

"Minna-san, we have art class. Let's line up!"

Kindergarten. A grade where it was all fun and games. There was no need to go in depth of school subjects; you just have fun and do fun activities that involve the people around you. The sensei looked at her class and was deciding who would be the lucky girl/boy. She found her target and gestured to come over.

"Hinamori-san, would you like to be line leader?" To Amu, it was more like being a 'victim' rather than being the 'lucky girl'.

"Um, that's ok. I don't really want to."

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun leading the line."

Amu highly doubts that. She slowly walked to the front.

"If you would, Hinamori-san."

The pinkette slowly walked towards the art room.

"Can't you go any faster?"

She looked behind her while still walking and met the amethyst eyes of a blue-haired boy.

"Why don't you be line leader, Tsukiyomi?"

"Our sensei picked _you_, Amu."

"Hmph. I can go at any pace I want."

"Hinamori-san, let's not talk so we won't disturb the students in other classrooms."

Amu blushed while Ikuto smirked.

The two didn't _hate_ each other but they didn't _like_ each other. Amu called Ikuto by his last name while Ikuto called Amu by her first name. They both were stubborn and would always have the most meaningless fights.

Upon reaching the art room, the class sat down.

"Minna, we'll be working on mixing colors today. Pick two colors you would like to mix. The pints of paint are over there and please be careful."

Amu and Ikuto immediately knew what color they wanted.

Amu picked the shade of pink—light pink—and Ikuto picked the color of his hair.

Amu was now searching for her second color. Red? Sure she liked it but she wanted a change. Orange? Too neon. Yellow? Too bright. Green? She didn't like that color. Purple? She didn't like it. Black? That could be a choice but her mixed color would be all gray and ugly. White? No… Blue? Sure, why not.

Ikuto was deliberating for a moment. He didn't like bright colors and was picky. He looked at Amu's hair and at his can of paint. Why not?

She saw sky blue. Too light. She saw indigo. Nah. She couldn't find the shade she wanted. She glanced around and saw that her fellow classmate has the can of paint.

"Oi, Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto turned around with a smirking on his face. "Yes, Amu-_chan_?"

"Could I use your blue paint?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I got it first."

"Meanie. C'mon, I'll be quick."

"No chance."

Amu's eyes narrowed. "Pick another color."

"No. But I would be willing to give you this paint if…"

"If what?"

"If I get to use your pink paint."

"Isn't pink a girly color?"

"Isn't blue a boyish color?"

"Stop making this so hard!"

"Just pick another color."

"Fine." Amu stomped away past Ikuto but in the process, she tripped on her own foot, causing her to push Ikuto so both of them are on the ground with Amu on top, and the content of both of the pails of paint spilled across on the floor. The pink and blue collided but it didn't quite mix.

Amu's face was as red as a strawberry. Ikuto had a slight tint of pink on his cheeks as well. They both were speechless at what happened.

"Hinamori-san! Tsukiyomi-kun! Are you alright?!"

Amu and Ikuto looked to the side and saw that someone carelessly stepped on the paint, making the colors mix. Violet. The color of Ikuto's eyes.

Amu abruptly got up and apologized to Ikuto. "S-Sorry, Tsukiyomi."

Ikuto got up and stretched his legs. "It's ok."

With the help of the teacher and the janitor, they cleaned up in no time. The color of the water in the bucket was a beautiful hue of purple.

**X~x~X**

"Oi, Tsukiyomi, wait up!"

"What?"

"W-Want to walk home together?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"N-No reason."

Ikuto didn't say anything else. As the two walked home (since it's such a short distance, like one or two streets away and they always walk with friends anyways), Amu blurted out a random question.

"Ne, what's your favorite color?"

"Why are you asking this?"

"Because I wanted to know?"

"Um, violet."

"Really?"

"Yea. Yours?"

"Mine's violet too."

_Pink and blue makes violet._

**X~x~X**

**Japanese Translations: **

minna – everyone

sensei – teacher

oi - hey

**This was a meaningless plot D: sorry xhappily-randomx T.T as the story went on, I thought that it could be "Yellow and Purple" instead of "Pink and Blue" but that would seem like Rima and Nagihiko right? And I was almost done so I was too lazy -.-"**

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**R&R? :D**


End file.
